


When you look like that

by sadie1504



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men RPF, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Clothing Kink, Established Relationship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, Love, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadie1504/pseuds/sadie1504
Summary: Michael can't resist James when he's wearing his clothes.





	When you look like that

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these gentlemen.  
> Hope you enjoy this little one-shot <3

Michael walked into the small kitchen of his hotel room to find James fixing a drink, some tea probably; he had just woken up from a little nap they had taken and got up quickly from bed when he realized he was by himself. He smirked at the sight, since James was wearing just the jumper that Michael had been wearing earlier, and he loved how it looked bigger and longer on him because of their height and build difference. He approached silently after taking a good look at those strong, compact legs that drove him mad, having a very quick flashback of those same legs wrapped around him just a few hours earlier.

 

“Hey”, said Michael softly as he wrapped his arms loosely around James’ waist, causing him to jump a bit in surprise; “hey! hi, you scared me”, he said chuckling and turning back to smile at him, then continued preparing what looked like a mixture of leaves, for a reason that was beyond Michael’s knowledge. “Sorry –he chuckled too – Fuck, I can’t even explain how incredibly sexy I find it when you wear my clothes” said Michael, getting his body closer to James, savoring the feeling of his bare chest against the wool, and stroked James’ legs with his own, kissing his nape warmly. James sighed pleasantly, “I know, that’s why I do it”, he said, and slowed down whatever he was doing with those leaves, clearly getting distracted.

 

The neck of the jumper that James was wearing was already slightly wider than normal, and Michael pulled softly at the sleeve to have James’ shoulder bare, then stared at his favorite constellation happening in that same shoulder; he swallowed heavily, acknowledging what James’ freckles did to him; “you’re gorgeous”, said Michael, digging his head into James’ neck, traveling with long, sensual kisses along his shoulder, wanting to catch all those freckles with his lips and his tongue. “You are”, said James with a thin voice, breathing a bit more heavily and moving his head to the side to give Michael more space to continue what he was doing; he moved his hands under James’s jumper to find out he was wearing only just that, and felt a jolt in his lower stomach at the unexpected sensation of pure, soft skin.

 

“You’re delicious, too”, he said, squeezing James’ butt cheek, causing him to moan and arch his back a bit; he felt a sudden urge to pick him up and place him on the kitchen’s counter, and opened his eyes just to be reminded that the space was occupied by James’ leaf mix. “What are you doing anyway?” asked Michael, running his hand along James’ sides and hips, “I was trying a tea recipe I found on the internet” he said distractedly, turning around slowly to be face to face with Michael; “oh, what is it?” asked Michael softly, moving to let James settle in his arms again. He ran his hands along James’ back and rubbed their noses together, barely touching his lips, teasing him. “I don’t remember”, said James quietly with a lustful look in his eyes and his red lips slightly open, waiting for Michael to kiss him. Michael chuckled with his answer and kissed him sexily, running his tongue with maddening slowness along James’ lower lip, making him moan. They kissed eagerly, with that sensual pace, warmness and noises that made their cheeks blush and hearts race faster, that made them confess words of love so easily.

 

James pulled his leg up and hooked himself with Michael almost desperately, “have me again, right here”, he said huskily, causing Michael to groan. “You’re making tea, though”, he answered jokingly, smiling sexily at him. James chuckled, “fuck the tea”, he said, running his hands through Michael’s hair, kissing him eagerly. After a moment of kissing, Michael moved the leaves from the kitchen counter behind James with his forearm nonchalantly, and raised him from the floor, sitting him on the counter. “I’d rather fuck something else other than the tea”, whispered Michael hoarsely and half-jokingly against James’ lips, enjoying his warm breath and the feeling of his locked ankles against his own lower back, running his hands along his bare thighs; James laughed and pulled at his lower lip sensually, “I’d prefer that, too”.


End file.
